goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Too Old
is a short created by Sophie the Otter. Plot Two boys named That Guy in the Hat and EliNinja want Sophie to stop liking shows for younger viewers (i.e. PB&J Otter and Popples). This upsets Sophie and she tells them that you're never too old for anything. She also tells them, that she likes more than just children's shows by claiming that another two interests of hers are The Gregory Horror Show and The Simpsons. That Guy in the Hat and EliNinja apologize for their opinion forcing and Sophie forgives them. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *? as EliNinja and That Guy in the Hat. Transcript is playing with her Izzy (from 2015 Popples) toy Sophie: "Izzy, you're the best Popple boy ever!" (folds the toy into a ball and rolls it around) two boys arrive on the scene Sophie: "Hi guys! Sophie here. What brings you here anyway?" EliNinja: (looks at Sophie's toy) "What are you holding?" Sophie: "Um..." (unfolds the toy, revealing Izzy's full body) "This is Izzy from the newest version of Popples!" That Guy in the Hat: "Uh, that's just lame. Also, isn't Izzy a girl's name?" Sophie: "I respect your opinion. By the way, Izzy can stand for Isaac, a boy's name." EliNinja: "That toy looks like it came from a kiddy show." Sophie: "What? According to one summary, the show you're talking about is targeted at 5 to 8 year olds." That Guy in the Hat: "Then again, it's for little kids." Sophie: (sighs) "Well, I might as well watch PB&J Otter..." EliNinja: "Hey! That's for babies!" Sophie: "Are you serious? I thought it was targeted at kids age 3-7!" That Guy in the Hat: "EliNinja's right. Now, can you please hand over that ridiculous toy of yours?" Sophie: "No thank you." EliNinja: "But you're too old for it!" Sophie: (becomes upset) "Listen! You're hurting my feelings because you're forcing me to change opinions! You can't make me!" That Guy in the Hat: "Sorry, but it's suggested that you should stop liking little kids stuff once and for all." Sophie: (thinking in her head as her voice says the following) "Those two need to learn an important lesson." turns her attention at the two boys EliNinja: "What do you even want?" Sophie: "Don't you guys realize that you're picking on me just for my interests? Well, in my book, that's a wrongdoing." That Guy in the Hat: "Not unless you focus more on adult stuff." Sophie: (takes a deep breath) "I already have interest in some of them. Two of them include The Simpsons and The Gregory Horror Show. Don't you even realize that I like big kid shows as well including Ed Edd n' Eddy and Recess? At least they aim more at 7 to 12-year-olds. See? You're never too old for anything you like. Besides, adults made the shows for younger kids, so it doesn't mean you can bash on me for liking little kids stuff. Now, is there anything you have to say?" EliNinja: "We're sorry." That Guy in the Hat: "I guess you're right. Age doesn't really matter." Sophie: "I forgive you two." and That Guy in the Hat wave goodbye to Sophie in a friendly fashion Sophie: (winks at the two while waving goodbye) "See you soon...." Iris out closing title card reads: "The End. A Sophie the Otter short." Category:Shorts Category:Videos created by Sophie the Otter